We'll Meet Again
by Sadihime
Summary: Akashi realizes that goodbyes are not forever, nor are they the end. It simply means that they will miss each other until they meet again.
1. We'll Meet Again

_Hey guys! This is my second NijiAka fic and I'm really proud of it. I've shipped NijiAka the moment Nijimura debuted in the manga. I've always felt that they understood each other without the need to say anything. And that scene where Nijimura passed the title of captain to Akashi, gosh I practically melted. It was so bittersweet yet heartwarming that I just... I need to write something along that.  
_

 _So, here it is!_

* * *

 **We'll Meet Again**

* * *

Akashi wandered through the grounds of Teiko with one particular destination in mind. There were barely any students left around since most were already on their vacation. The only ones left were those like him with club activities and those participating in a very important ceremony.

He stopped, arriving at a particular tree near the back of the first and largest gymnasium. The tree itself was very special for the students of Teiko, especially for the seniors who upon the day before their graduation would carve their names on the tree as a reminder of what they had contributed to Teiko. Each name had their own story to tell but only those who really knew them would know how special that individual was.

As he read a particular batch of names on the lower side of the tree, a hush silence seemingly befell and if listened carefully, he could hear the ceremony being held inside the gym. He could hear names after names be called, names that corresponded to the latest carvings on the tree, names that held no meaning for him, names that weren't truly special, all except one. He heard that specific name be called and marveled at how a simple name could be so bittersweet to hear.

He closed his eyes as the wind suddenly blew, softly and gently like a sweet caress, as if it knew that he needed some form of comfort and was more than willing enough to provide it for him. After a while, he heard the sound of cheering, the ceremony must have already ended. Akashi opened his eyes. It was official now, a pained smile briefly appeared on his lips before settling back to its usual impassive front.

A sigh escape his lips as he realized how much time he had actually wasted. It was unbecoming of him. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He was too late. Akashi breathed in, calming himself before he turned around to face the person he came to respect the most in Teiko.

"Hello, Nijimura-san." He greeted, his eyes immediately focusing on the older teen's hands. A diploma, a farewell. He gazed up.

"Congratulations on graduating, Nijimura-san. I'm happy for you."

And he meant it, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel bitter about it all. He didn't want to let go of Nijimura yet. It was overly dramatic of him since this was just a middle school graduation but he knew that the chances of them meeting again were slim. After all, Nijimura would be going to America for his father and there was no guarantee that he would be back. He didn't want him to go but of course, Nijimura didn't know that.

Nijimura's gaze flitted to the diploma in his hand before going back to him, a smirk on his lips. "Thanks, brat." he replied, lifting a hand to ruffle Akashi's hair. "I guess this means the basketball club is finally under you then."

Akashi couldn't help but let out a small smile as he raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that it wasn't. I must've looked quite ridiculous these past months thinking I was already captain."

Nijimura playfully scowled and ruffled his hair harder. "Brat, you know what I'm talking about." he said, before letting out a chuckle.

Akashi closed his eyes and relished at the warmth emitting from Nijimura's hands. They were the same hands that guided him throughout his two years in Teiko, the same hands that weren't afraid to smack him in the head when he gets too far, the same hands that treated him with utmost respect not as a superior but as an equal. He didn't think that he would need someone at all but he came to appreciate such sincerity, something he seldom experienced growing up in the business world.

Akashi felt Nijimura stop, the hand settling on his head, warm, heavy, and most of all comforting. The sudden action made him open his eyes and what greeted him made his world stop. Nijimura was gazing straight at him with his sharp eyes,. His face was so close that only an inch separated them. He was aware of how fast and hard his heart was pounding. It was deafening. A part of him wondered whether or not Nijimura could hear it, hear how his heart beat like this for him and only him. And maybe, just maybe, Nijimura felt the same but that line of thinking was irrational. _He_ was being irrational.

Akashi took a step back leaving Nijimura's hand in the air before Nijimura brought it down. Already, he was missing the older teen's hand. Akashi pressed his lips together and stared right at Nijimura's eye. "This is goodbye then, Nijimura-san." He stated before letting out a polite smile. There was no need for him to hope. He was merely Nijimura's vice-captain―his kouhai―nothing more and yet...

His eyes widened as he found himself pressed against Nijimura's chest, strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. For a moment, it felt as if time had stopped. For he first time in his life, he felt vulnerable. He had never felt this secure, this protected, this safe until now when he was in Nijimura's arms. He didn't want to let go but as sudden as it happened, Nijimura took a step back, his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place as if the older teen knew how much he wanted to leave and forget all about this, forget what was inevitable.

"What are you talking about, Akashi?" Nijimura scoffed, raising a brow. "This isn't a goodbye, we're going to meet again."

Akashi opened his lips to reply but was stopped by a finger placed gently on his lips.

"I said, we'll meet again." Nijimura stated, staring straight to his eyes.

Akashi's eyes widened.

And suddenly, he understood.

Nijimura did feel the same as him, but Nijimura also knew that it wasn't the right time. Akashi felt foolish for only realizing it now. They were still young and had not truly taken control of their lives. Both of them still had other priorities―responsibilities they couldn't escape, duties to their families. A relationship now would only be faced with hardships. What they had now was special. It was better to let things stay as they were rather than to let it be destroyed all because they rushed. No, they were too mature for that to happen. They would wait because they can knowing what they felt would not fade.

He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time but he settled down with a soft smile. "I understand, Nijimura-san. We'll meet again."

Nijimura straightened up, nodding. "Yeah...we will." he said, taking a step back and another seemingly hesitating before shaking his head, a smirk on his lips. "See you soon, Akashi."

And just like that, Nijimura was gone.

As much as Akashi had been dreading this day, he felt happy because throughout the years he spent with Nijimura, not once did his former captain ever go back on his words. So he was more than assured...

They would definitely meet again.

If anything, he would make sure of it.

Akashi blinked.

Oh did he say that out loud? Good thing he was all alone, then.

* * *

 _So? What do you guys think? Is it alright?_

 _Please review and tell me! I'll try to reply even though I'm really shy xD_


	2. OMAKE

_So, I reread We'll Meet Again and I could not get this scene out of my head. It's been haunting me for days! I had to write it!  
_

* * *

 **We'll Meet Again**

* * *

 **Omake: In Which Haizaki Was There**

Haizaki yawned as he sat lazily on one of the large branches of the tree. The tree was the biggest and most famous in Teiko because of the tradition in which seniors wrote their names on it as a rite of passage or something along that. He didn't really care. The tree was just his favorite location due to the fact that people rarely went near it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and sleep, a flash of red caught his eye. He sat up as he peered down, eyes narrowing as a familiar redhead came into view.

 _'Akashi...?'_

He waited for him to do something but Akashi merely stared blankly at the tree. He bent lower to make sure and yes, Akashi was just staring at the tree. _'What the fuck is he doing?'_ Cold sweat dripped down his temples as he realized that he might be witnessing something that should never be seen, the breakdown of Akashi Seijuuro.

He immediately pressed his body back against the trunk. Oh god, he didn't want to see this. What if Akashi just snapped and started hacking the tree down or something? Nope, nope, he was leaving. Haizaki was about to maneuver himself to go behind the tree and sneak away to safety when a familiar voice called out. Just hearing it sent shivers down his spine and made his knees buckle.

 _'Someone more terrifying just came.'_ He blanched, eye twitching.

He gathered the courage to look down only to deadpan at what he saw. _'Are they kidding me?!'_ He was just in time to see Nijimura pull Akashi in a hug that would surely scar his mind. Oh great, now he had no choice but to watch whatever this drama is unfold.

"What are you talking about, Akashi?" Nijimura scoffed, raising a brow. "This isn't a goodbye, we'll meet again."

Akashi opened his lips to reply but was stopped by a finger placed gently on his lips.

"I said, we'll meet again." Nijimura stated, staring straight at Akashi's eyes.

Haizaki felt his eye twitch. _'Oh god, are they serious? Oh my god, they're seriously doing this? Holy fucking shit!'_ he silently freaked out, a hand covering his mouth to prevent himself from making a sound as he looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing this.

He couldn't believe he got himself involved in some sort of gay soap opera shit. They were saying that they would meet again as if they didn't have a way to contact each other or something and that their 'love' would bring them back together again like soulmates and shit. And seriously, what was up with all that staring? Urgh, talk about bad writing. He wanted to die right now.

Nijimura started walking away with a wide grin, waving goodbye. "See you soon, Akashi!"

Haizaki sighed in relief. _'Thank god, that's finally over.'_

Now there was only Akashi left, who seem to be staring at Nijimura's form in the distance. He stared at the redhead wondering why he wasn't leaving yet. After all this shit, he really wanted to go home now. He almost fell off the tree when a heavy atmosphere suddenly weighed down on him and then, he heard something terrifying.

"We'll definitely meet again, I'll make sure of it." Akashi whispered lowly, eyes shadowed by his fringe before suddenly walking away taking the heavy atmosphere with him.

Haizaki could only stare, pale and wide-eyed, at where the redhead stood. "Nope, I heard nothing and I saw nothing."

Before he got home, he made sure to stop by a temple and pray for Nijimura's safety. Even though that guy always beat the fuck out of him, Nijimura didn't deserve to be cursed.

* * *

 _And it's done! Haha, I really enjoyed writing this! Please tell me what you think!  
_


End file.
